Elsa
Ice Magic The ice magic is required for Elsa to use her special attacks. Whether or not the attack fails, the more you charge it, the more magic you use. Of course upon running out, you can no longer perform your special attacks. The ice magic indication is invisible, so be aware. The only ways to restore it are performing standard attacks and taking damage. Though if you hold down B when you have an item, you'll freeze it, restoring your magic while destroying the item in turn. The magic is fully restored when Elsa's KO'd. Moveset Neutral B - Freezing Dust Elsa shoots out an ice beam from her palm that freezes the opponent as well as physical projectiles and traps into throwing-class items. The move can be charged up to fire a bigger beam with a longer reach. Bigger beams are slower than the smaller ones, though. If the beam doesn't touch anyone, it will cause the ground to freeze, thus creating a slip trap. Side B - Wall of Snow Elsa creates a wall of ice, that can be used as a platform. Opponents are able to push it while Elsa's able to push it as well upon reinput. If she's attacked while creating it, the wall will be left unfinished. But you can finish it upon reinput. Opponent can break the wall which takes some time, but fire attacks will destroy it in one hit. Up B - Ice Stairs Elsa creates a staircase made of ice. The staircase can be bigger the longer you hold down B. The stairs will stay for a few seconds (the bigger they are, the longer it stays for), and the opponent will slip up if they use the stairs. Just like the wall, fire attacks will melt it. Down B - Let's Build a Snowman Elsa creates Olaf, which will be controlled by her. Besides the other special attacks and grabs, he has a set of new moves. His neutral special involves sneezing and shooting his nose at an opponent, but he can't reuse it until he gets his nose back. By moving down and pressing B again, it will allow the player to control Elsa again, and Olaf will act like an SSEnemy. The move can be charged up to increase his strength and stamina. If you manage to use this attack for more than the 75% of your magic, then she will create Marshmallow. When using him, he will just ram into an opponent. He has different moveset as well, but unlike Olaf, Elsa cannot be swapped back until Marshmallow is KO'd, causing Elsa to lose her ice magic unless he falls by himself. Of course, there can be only one snowman at time. Final Smash - Frozen Heart Elsa fires a beam of ice forward. When an opponent gets hit by it, he/she will slowly build up damage, and the rest of the competition will take damage upon direct contact with that sucker. Along with that, his/her standard and special attacks now have icy effects. Though the speed will decrease. At 100% damage, the opponent's an icy statue, able to be pushed around by standard attacks. The opponent stays a statue until he/she is thrown off the stage. The final smash can be cancelled early if the opponent's KO'd before freezing entirely. Taunts Up Taunt: "You should probably go." Side Taunt: "Let it go!~" Down Taunt: "What have I done?" Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:Denmark Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Movie Characters Category:Frozen Category:Low Rank Category:Hero Category:Disney Category:Powahouse Category:Disney universe